Duvein
"I didn't ask for anyone to forget me.. I didn't ask to be completely useless!!!" kKFtxLf.png Duvein.jpg Duvein4.jpg Duvein3.jpg Duvein2.jpg 'First Name' Duvein 'Last Name' He doesn't have one 'IMVU Name/Skype User' Duvein gamergurl9000 'Nicknames' - Young Prince - Young Master - Vain 'Age' November 12th 18 'Gender' Male Race Not really a race, but he is the Master of Stars 'Height' 6'6" 'Weight' 190 lbs. 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Duvein is a laid back, snarky, narsassistic guy. He likes bossing people around, he always thinks he's right, and makes a lot of enemies for himself. He has been alone his entire life, so he thinks alone and acts alone, never really caring for anyone. He tries to not get attached and often pushes those he cares about away. But he's also flirtatious, and likes to lead everybody on to think he's starting to like them, then get them to confess to him, and then he leaves, often getting named "a bad boy" for doing so. He's extremely crude to guys and often comes off as cold to females, not really seeming to be all there most of the time. tumblr_static_mikaze-ai-uta-no-prince-sama-34657723-499-258.gif tumblr_mkp75lV6Fu1r5y0sto4_250.gif tumblr_mtdt0qgQgf1sdjaj7o1_500.gif ai_mikaze_gif_by_heartcast-d7q6a4r.gif 'Clan & Rank' He's the Master of Stars, what more does that tell you? 'Where did you come from?' There are many theories.. Religion may have something to do with it. Then again, he could have just been part of the Grand Explosion. 'Relationship/Orientation' Single Bisexual, doesn't have a preference, just don't expect him to initiate anything. 'Fighting Style' He has the complete manipulation over starlight and the stars themselves, making constalations and shooting stars. He even rides around on a giant star. tumblr_mvcxwdzj3f1sj70vfo4_500.gif tumblr_mvcxwdzj3f1sj70vfo5_400.gif Allies/Enemies Allies: Any one with any affiliation with the sky or universe Enemies: Doesn't really have any 'Background' It was like one day he just woke up in a sea of light; but these lights were speaking to him, and he could command them. After wandering around, he met the Moon, and she was goregous. The two traveled around together, and eventually they met all the planets, but one by one they started turning silent, everyone except Earth. But Earth was in love with the Moon, and he took her away from Duvein, turning her silent and cold so Duvein could never have her again. That's when Duvein created the stars, to guide the Moon's path back to him. But after millions of years, she never came back to him; and he was furious. He went down to Earth and was about to send the Sun into his ugly husk, but he heard sailors talking about how much they needed the constallations to find their way across the sea. Once again, he felt needed, and he decided to keep the stars in the sky for now. But centuries passed, and the constallations were less depended upon and more for pure enjoyment, which didn't warm Duvein's cold heart in the least bit. In spite of this, he settled in Earth and Earth accepted him kindly, letting him roam around- on one condition. During the day, when the sun was out, no one could see him at all or even hear him, but at night, when the Moon rose in the sky, he would be visable and heard. This spell still continues to this day. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Your Special Friend (talk) 01:22, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:PC